


Unexpected

by HoddieMaine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: It’s funny, you know? This wasn’t ever what he expected or was looking for, despite what the others think. Like, sure, yes, he’s flirted with his fair share of aliens, and Hunk has not been shy about telling the others how many times he walked in on Lance’s alone time with Guardians of the Galaxy or Star Wars or Fifth Element playing in the background…The point is, he never thought he’d find himself in this position…“Aahn-nm, AH,” Lance keened, loud enough to cover the wet slap of skin on skin, his toes brushing the pillow he had been propped on moments ago, spine curved to accommodate his ass being held nearly a foot above the bed. “Kolivaaan.”





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!!!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry I'm a day late and this is completely unedited lol blame surprise weddings XD
> 
> Anyway, I love you, and you're one of two people that could make me write something I've never done before, use your power for good! I hope you like it and I hope your birthday was good <3

It’s funny, you know? This wasn’t ever what he expected or was looking for, despite what the others think. Like, sure, yes, he’s flirted with his fair share of aliens, and Hunk has not been shy about telling the others how many times he walked in on Lance’s  _ alone time _ with Guardians of the Galaxy or Star Wars or Fifth Element playing in the background…

The point is, he never thought he’d find himself in  _ this  _ position…

“Aahn-nm, AH,” Lance keened, loud enough to cover the wet slap of skin on skin, his toes brushing the pillow he had been propped on moments ago, spine curved to accommodate his ass being held nearly a foot above the bed. “Kolivaaan.”

Ok, not like literally  _ this position _ … you know what, let’s start over.

…..

Like so many kids, Lance had dreamed of the stars. No longer pulled down by the gravity of the earth, he would be free. He imagined the density of his bones changing until he was light as a bird. He’d never touch the ground again. He’d fly, live among the asteroids, catching rides on the tails of comets. 

He worked hard to get into the Garrison. Countless hours studying, begging his mom to take him to the local air shows and museums, soaking up everything he could. He was going to make it to space no matter what, no distractions.

But Lance is a teenager. And maybe some distractions can’t be helped, like the pretty girl in his physics class, or that upperclassman that always did his morning runs shirtless. Lance is good looking, he’s a fun guy, right? He’s always thought so, he’s never had trouble making friends before. Then there’s the Galaxy Garrison and suddenly he feels like a small fish in a big pond.

He doesn’t let the brush offs and turn downs bother him. It’s hard to stay bummed for too long when he’s getting closer to space everyday and he’s got a best friend like Hunk by his side. Of course, that doesn’t stop him from trying. Rejections still suck, but he finds the sting a lot less biting with repetition. He’s not even sure he means it half the time, compliments and flirtations dripping from him his lips as willingly as a hello until it’s a part of him. Oh that’s just Lance, he’s a flirt.

And then Voltron happens. His world is upended and everything he’s ever known or loved is a billion light years away. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, traipsing among the stars, but space is colder than he expected and sometimes he thinks it’d be nice if he had someone to share his space and keep him warm. 

He quickly realizes that even if he’s lost his context, Lance is still Lance. He hangs out with Hunk, he flirts with anyone he finds cute, and he finds as much comfort as he can in his new found family. 

Turns out Paladins of Voltron get a little more attention than Lance is used to.

Now his smiles are returned and cute alien girls giggle when he flirts. But after Nyma, Lance is never really sure if it’s genuine. Of course, it doesn’t stop the cheesy pickup lines and eyebrow waggles, it just means he’s back to flirting for the sake of flirting.

It doesn’t get in the way of his Paladin duties, but he also doesn’t let his Paladin duties get in the way of a good line. Did you really expect him  _ not _ to say it? Come on. 

The first time was much like all the others. It started with a half thought out play on something Kolivan had said. Lance can’t even remember what ridiculous thing he said, but he  _ can  _ remember the way the stern leader looked at him after. Something about it sent shivers down Lance’s spine, and as Kolivan continued the debriefing he was giving, all he could think about was how he wanted to see if he could make that stiff exterior crack.

It became a game. Lance laid thick all his best lines. He complimented the heck out of Kolivan at every opportunity. Even as they worked more and more together, building an airtight working relationship, Lance never let up. 

It wasn’t until that mission on Puig. Kolivan and the other Blade members had kicked but and when the Puigians hadn’t acknowledged them, Lance couldn’t let it slide. As they unloaded from the Blue Lion later, Kolivan thanked Lance. Lance was pretty sure he’d never blushed so hard in his life. He stammered over his words, assuring Kolivan it was nothing.

Something changed that day, and despite Lance’s come-ons not getting any better, they had started to earn a reaction. It wasn’t much, but Kolivan would always acknowledge it, having some odd thing to say back. Lance wasn’t ever sure what to make of it, honestly.

The day finally came that Lance noticed a small smile grace Kolivan’s strong features. He was pretty sure his brain had stopped working in the moment, the teasing jab Keith threw his way going completely unnoticed. For the first time he thinks he might actually mean it, all the silly flirtations, and he allows himself to imagine a big strong form warming his bed.

Kolivan started training with Lance. He said if they were going to continue working together, they should be able to fight in tandem. Lance wasted no time in agreeing, and about forty-five seconds after starting to spar, Lance had found himself on his back, Kolivan’s heavy weight on top of him.

Lance laughed, sincere if a little flustered.

“H-hey, if you wanted on top of me so bad, all you had to do was say so,” Lance teased, cheeks warm.

Kolivan made no attempt to move. “The Green Paladin made mention that this is a tactic for courting.”

“W-what, uh, n-no, ha see Pidge is al-“

“I accept.”

Lance’s words failed him. He laid on the training room floor looking for all the world like a dead fish with his mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Your mating rituals are foreign to me, but-“

“Oh god,” Lance groaned, covering his face, caught somewhere between embarrassed beyond belief and turned way the hell on.

“Perhaps I was mistaken?” Kolivan sounded disappointed. Lance had never heard him sound like that, and it was enough for him to peek through his fingers.

Kolivan moved to stand up, releasing Lance. Lance’s arms shot out, his fingers like vices on Kolivan’s biceps. “No… no, you’re, um, not mistaken…” Kolivan blinked down at him. “I would very much like… uh, that…”

Kolivan nodded. Lance’s grip loosened and he couldn’t help but smile up at Kolivan. His breath caught in his throat as he nearly squeaked at the fangs dragging across the skin of his neck. Lance made a choking noise. “Wait, ah, not here,” he practically screeched. They were still in the training room, and he did not want to know what would happen if someone walked in. He imagined Allura throwing him in a pod and ejecting him into space so she could find a more suitable Paladin, one that wouldn’t embarrass her at every turn.

He felt a bit like he was in a teen rom com and was sneaking his boyfriend through his parents’ house. He blushed at the implication. Lance had to laugh, this was crazy.

Hidden away in his room, Lance and Kolivan stood several feet away from each other, eyes locked but neither moving. Lance gulped. The ghost of Kolivan’s body heat lingered as the image of being pinned caught up with him. He wanted more of that, god did he want it. He bit his lip and crossed the room to Kolivan.

“So… I, uh, don’t really know how Galra… mate-“ Lance winced at how ridiculous that sounded as he repeated Kolivan’s phrasing from earlier. “But, um, I’m willing to… give it a go?”

“You are sure you want this? I have not misread or been misinformed?”

If Lance didn’t know any better he’d think Kolivan was just as nervous as he was. It was cute. “Absolutely not.”

Lance raised as high on his toes as possible, braced against Kolivan, and planted a kiss just shy of his lips. He was so tall. Lance had to bite back a moan at the size difference here. 

Kolivan hesitantly leaned down and mimicked the kiss Lance had given him, all the way down to just barely missing his lips. Lance snickered, but quickly held onto Kolivan’s face and pressed a real kiss to his lips. It was strange, the combination of smooth skin that faded into soft fur that grew coarser near the tops of his ears and near his chin. Lance lingered, peppering chaste kisses on Kolivan’s lips and cheeks.

Kolivan slowly wrapped his arms around Lance, causing him to melt into the embrace. Kolivan must have decided that was enough permission to lift Lance and hold him against him. Lance squeaked, scrambling to hold onto something. Kolivan chuckled, causing Lance to still, his eyes widening as he stared openly.

“You’re so cute.” The words tumbled out of him breathlessly, and if he hadn’t been holding onto Kolivan’s shoulders so tightly, he might have smacked his own forehead.

“Cute?” Kolivan’s lip quirked. “From my understanding, that word does not generally apply to someone like me.”

“What? You’re totally cute! Look at these ears!” Kolivan laughed and it was music to Lance’s ears. “I’m gonna have the cutest alien boyfr- uuhh,” Lance petered out in alarm. 

“Please, finish your thought,” Kolivan coaxed. He set Lance down and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well… I was gonna say boyfriend, but obviously that something we should talk about and I totally understand if you’re not interested or want to keep things casual and of course I don’t really understand how Galra’s- I mean, do you even have boyfriends? Because-“

“Lance.” Kolivan interrupted Lance’s tirade, but there was a small smile on his face, and Lance couldn’t hold onto his train of thought. 

“Boyfriend… it’s dating… like, you and I would do what we’re doing now, and like go on dates and stuff and we would only do those things with each other, no one else… does that make sense?”

“I would like that.”

“O-oh… ok… um, great.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kolivan held out a hand. Lance took it, stepping closer until he was standing between Kolivan’s legs. “We have something similar. I would like to mate only with you.”

Lance struggled to swallow. “Is that what we’re doing now?” He really hoped it was.

“If you would like to.”

Lance couldn’t kiss Kolivan quick enough. They were no longer chaste as Lance licked and nipped at Kolivan’s lips. Kolivan wrapped around Lance once more, pulling him in tight against him as he reciprocated Lance’s actions. Lance sighed when their tongues met in the middle. He pressed into Kolivan and groaned when he realized he was hard, his election bumping against Kolivan’s stomach.

In one swift motion Kolivan rolled Lance onto the bed, taking up the spot between his legs just as he had in the training room. Lance couldn’t help but buck his hips. Kolivan stares hungrily down at him, the claw of one of his thumbs pressing into his hip.

Kolivan made quick work of their clothes. Lance could barely catch his breath as he took in the sight of Kolivan’s body. He was so muscular, soft fur unable to hid the definition of his torso. If Lance hadn’t been painfully hard before, the sight of Kolivan’s cock would have done it.

It was huge, at least twice the thickness of Lance’s, and the same pretty lilac color as Kolivan’s face. Ridges ran from under the head, sweeping down and out into gentle waves. The head was elongated, the proportions so different from what Lance was used to. As it bobbed, Lance could tell that the head was less like the human mushroom shape and more like a rounded phillips head, the tip sloping into a four leaf clover shape, and god did Lance need it inside of him.

Thank god they were in Lance’s room. He flailed for the slick gel he’d found in the med bay and had been using as a lube substitute. Kolivan caressed Lance’s slender form, goosebumps rising in the wake of his claws.

“S-so… uh, since the claws… um, I don’t know if Galra… I’ll prep myself…” Lance blushed furiously, unscrewing the kid of the jar to keep himself from spontaneously combusting.

“How can I help?” Kolivan’s voice was as soft as the padded fingers tracing the dips in Lance’s hips. 

Lance let out a shaky moan as Kolivan nipped at his neck and shoulder, following each little bite with a gentle kiss. “Ah, just don’t stop touching me.”

Lance slid a slicked finger into his hole, slowly pressing further inside. Kolivan watched intrigued. It made Lance wonder exactly how Galra anatomy worked and hoped he’d have an opportunity to find out first hand later. Lance pumped his finger in and out and added a second.

Kolivan’s fingers never stopped moving and Lance delighted in the affection. A whine slipped past his lips when Kolivan’s nail scraped slightly across his nipple at the same time fangs pressed against his neck.

Kolivan repeated both actions, smiling when they elicited the same reaction. Lance’s fingers sped up, crooning and scissoring while Kolivan lavished his neck.

“You make such interesting noises,” Kolivan remarked.

“Ahn- ah- it means it’s good.”

Kolivan hummed as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He scraped his fangs over the peaked bud. Lance cried out, his fingers stalling for a second before doubling their speed, working in a third digit. 

As Lance fingered himself, Kolivan worked his way down his body, testing to see what made the best noises. Lance’s cock bobbed in front of him, and Kolivan could feel his eyes on him, the want radiating from him. Kolivan presses open mouth kisses to Lance’s hips and small waist, loving the way the muscles contracted beneath him. 

“K-Kolivan-“ Lance breathed.

Kolivan brushes his fingers through his hair as he kissed and licked the leaking cock where it lay against Lance’s stomach. Lance garbled incoherent words, his hips jumping off the bed.

Kolivan ran his tongue up and down the underside of the length, feeling Lance squirm beneath him. These were the best noises yet. Lance’s fingers had fallen out of rhythm and Kolivan kissed his way down to where they were stretching him open. He kissed Lance’s stuttering knuckles before the plunged back in. He licked and kissed all around Lance’s hole, appreciating the moans rumbling through Lance.

The tip of his tongue slipped through some of the lube, joining Lance’s fingers inside for a brief second before he caught himself. Lance lurched on the bed, crying out.

“Yes! Ah- please, Kolivan!”

Kolivan’s hips pressed down on the bed at the sound of Lance’s voice, husky and broken because of him. He was painfully hard, but he would follow Lance’s lead. He nudged his tongue back in with Lance’s fingers. He could feel the muscles fluttering around him.

He kept pace with Lance, dipping in and out in sync, curling his tongue when Lance’s fingers crooked. Lance slid his fingers free and Kolivan pushed as much of his tongue in as possible, filling the extra room. Lance’s body rolled like the sea, his ass lifting and sinking against Kolivan’s face. Kolivan gripped his hips, his fingers nearly touching around him, and pulled Lance closer. 

Kolivan ate up every moan and keen Lance made. He was doing this on his own, and every moment more was a crack in his composure. 

Lance squealed when Kolivan lifted his lower half as he sat up, pulling Lance down the bed and bending him in half. Kolivan continued his ministrations, licking into Lance with fervor. Lance was getting loud. Pre-cum leaked down his stomach as spit and lube ran down his balls.

“Ah! K-Kolivan, I’m gonna- but I want- AH!”

“What is it you want little one?”

Lance did his best to swallow another moan. “I want- Ah- you. Inside me.”

Kolivan growled, the sound rippling through Lance and causing him to buck his hips as much as he could in this position. “I’m going to mate you. Breed you and claim you so no one else can have you. You are mine and I am yours,” Kolivan promised between his thighs.

“Fuck yes!” Lance would worry about the logistics of breeding later, Kolivan’s words had gone straight to his dick.

With zero preamble, Kolivan had lowered him slightly until his ass was in his lap. Lance took a deep breath as the ridged head pushed inside him. He let it out on a shaky sigh. The stretch was just shy of too much.

Luckily Kolivan seemed to sense to go slow, easing his way into Lance’s tight hole. When he bottomed out, they moaned in unison. Kolivan tried to keep his wits about him, he’d never had a partner so small and delicate, and he would do anything to keep Lance from harm. He tried to catch his breath, fingers finding Lance’s nipples once more. 

When Lance started to shift, using his legs still draped over Kolivan’s arms as leverage, Kolivan couldn’t hold back any longer. He thrust into Lance, building speed with every delicious drag of his cock.

“AAAHH! Yes! Ah!” Lance’s nails dug into the sheets beneath him.

Kolivan grabbed the smooth thighs wrapped around him and pushed them down towards Lance’s chest. The new angle had Lance singing. Kolivan was hitting his prostate over and over and Lance was beginning to see stars.

“You are beautiful,” Kolivan grunted. “One day I would very much like to leave my mark on you.”

“Y-yes! Fuck, Kolivan! I’m close!”

Kolivan was relentless and Lance was loving every second of it. The back of furry knuckles brushed along the underside of Lance’s dick, and Lance came, Kolivan’s name practically ripped from his lungs as cum shot across his chest and face.

As Lance’s entire body tightened, Kolivan fucked him through it until he was following after. Lance could feel the cum already leaking from him, Kolivan lazily thrusting into him as he softened.

Eventually Kolivan stilled. He remained inside until they both caught their breath. When he slipped out, Lance grimaced at the feeling. Kolivan gently laid Lance flat on the bed, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his hips.

“Let me clean you up,” Kolivan offered with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Lance murmured, fully sated. The word turned into a surprised chirp as Kolivan’s broad tongue lapped against his cheek.

Lance blushed furiously, his dick twitching in interest as Kolivan cleaned his face and chest of cum. When he moved lower, Lance had a mini heart attack.

“You don’t have to! I mean- I can clean up…”

“We mated your way, please allow me to take care of you my way.” Kolivan waited for Lance to nod before eating him out again.

Lance was sensitive and squirmed but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Kolivan placed a kiss on the twitching hole once he’d deemed Lance clean enough. Lance was well on his way to a semi and breathed a sigh when Kolivan stopped.

“If you had kept that up, we’d need a round two,” he joked.

Kolivan smiled as he repositioned them in the bed. “Rest first.”

Lance couldn’t help his pulse racing at the thought of going again. Kolivan pulled him in close, nuzzling against his face, leaving kisses in his wake. It made Lance giggle, eventually tapering into a yawn. Kolivan wrapped his arms around him and Lance had never felt so safe or at peace.

His last thoughts before drifting off were about how unbelievable this was. He’d just had sex with an alien. An incredibly hot alien. His incredibly hot alien boyfriend. His heart skipped a beat. 

For the first time since this whole crazy Voltron thing started, space didn’t feel cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kolivance, y'all go easy on me.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr: [Joinmeinthishell](joinmeinthishell.tumblr.com)


End file.
